


Found what I've been looking for

by Hbdaykari



Series: 夢中夢 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pack Dynamics, Please don't hate us, Wolf Pack, happy belated birthday, sorry - Freeform, there's more to come don't worry ;), we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbdaykari/pseuds/Hbdaykari
Summary: https://open.spotify.com/album/5v4FbTDRO4PoCCdkpcBG4Q





	Found what I've been looking for

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/album/5v4FbTDRO4PoCCdkpcBG4Q

“H-help me”  
Those two words were the first thing she heard as she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar scene before her.  
Looking around, Karina noticed she was in a forest, wearing a strange blue-ish dress beneath a big brown furry coat. It was clearly winter as she felt herself shivering from the cold weather and there was a good amount of snow pretty much everywhere. Instinctively she secured the red scarf she had tighter around her neck to keep the warmth inside.  
What’s going on? She thought. Where the hell am I?  
Interrupting her trail of thoughts she heard it again. “Help…” The sound was barely audible, a normal person would never be able to hear it, but strangely enough, she could, what somehow seemed very natural for her. The voice was groggy, shaky, barely drawing out the words between painfully sounding intakes of breath. Without a second thought the girl darted deeper into the forest, following only the sounds of hitched breaths and faltering heartbeat she could unnaturally so clearly sense. “just what on earth am I doing? What if I run into a wildling? What if this is just a trap?” Still, something in her gut was telling her she must proceed, that it was of great importance that she at least tries to help.  
Running further into the woods she started detecting a faint scent of blood. However, it was not just one – she could identify at least 20 – meaning the person she was marching forward could probably not be alone. Lost in her thoughts yet again, she suddenly froze in her spot. Karina found herself standing before what seemed to be the aftermath of a horrifying massacre. Blood. Everywhere. Bodies, however, nowhere to be seen. Carefully stepping into the blood filled circle of snow she saw footprints. They didn’t belong to humans, she thought. Rather than that, they greatly resembled the ones of a dog, though it was longer and at the end even hinting.....they were covered in blood which helped seeing them better.  
The bloody footprints appeared be spreading outwards from the middle of the battlefield. To Karina one trail specifically stood out. It was more stretched out, as if the person was limping. "This must be the one". With that she cautiously followed the steps leading up to one huge tree. A boy was sat there leaning his back against it. It was a dark haired tall and admittedly handsome beta male around Karina’s age whose hazel eyes right at the moment bore pain and tiredness. He was seemingly wounded very badly as his clothes were ripped and blood stained in multiple places, and blood was rapidly gushing out of his left arm which he was tightly pressing with the other.  
“oh god! What happened to you? Who did that?” She asked while kneeling before him to take a closer look at his state. He, however, didn’t respond and just looked right through her as if was going to fall unconscious in a moment.  
“Shit.” She thought. “Hey! Please try to stay awake! We’ll go and get some help, alright? Everything’s fine. What’s your name?”  
“F- “a cough interrupted “Fionn” he responded.  
Fionn…why does it sound familiar… “Okay, hi Fionn. Now, do you think you can stand up, so that we can go to my village and get help?”  
“erm..I’ll try” and so he slowly pushed himself up with the help of the tree onto his legs.   
Karina pulled out her scarf and secured it around his left arm to stop the bleeding, placed his right one on her shoulders and with that they set off towards her village.  
Just as her hometown finally appeared in sight she noticed that Fionn was shaking uncontrollably due to the cold. Before she could even say anything, he blacked out.  
Shit.  
Thankfully she saw one pact member nearby and ran to him to help her take the boy to her father, the healer of the village.  
….  
*after almost 1 month*  
….  
“Father, how is he?”  
“Still the same, I’m afraid. Are you regularly checking up on his condition?”  
“Yes. Father, what are we going to do when he wakes up? We’re not just going to abandon him and cast him out, are we?”  
“I cannot give you any answer yet, daughter. Not before we find out more about what happened in that forest and exactly who he is.”  
….  
After Fionn had finally woken up, the pack tried to find out the truth about him, but eventually only concluded that he was a member of a pack of wildlings who relied more on their animal behavior and instincts than their human self. The boy showed no signs of proper manners, let alone education. Therefore, every time they tried to get more information from him, especially when it came to the day Karina found him bleeding to death in the forest, things turned sour. He would always fall into a blind rage, threatening to attack the ones who took him under their roof.  
This had to be put to an end and because of that the head alpha called in for a meeting every pack member as to be able to see their own point of view.  
"The boy has to go! He clearly does not want to cooperate with us, does not talk to anyone and brings only misfortunes to the pack!" Statements like that could be heard all across the big hall which was usually used for council meetings. "It's not like we can take him in as one of our own. He must be willing to show respect and proper manner!"  
For some reason Karina felt a really strong connection with the boy in question. He was always polite in his own way of showing towards her, and everything she saw him something in her unlocked. Although everyone feared him, she did not. Quite on the contrary, she somehow felt at peace without really realizing why. And that's why she impulsively stood up during the meeting and said what she didn't even know she thought.  
" People! Everyone deserves a chance! Take me for example! Doesn't any of remember how you found me 12 years ago- how was I any different from how he is right now? I was only a 6 years old child, left alone in a forest much like that one, having no memories whatsoever of my past- feeling lost and afraid of everything and everyone. You taught me everything I know today and without your help I honestly do not know what would have become of me. That's what this boy needs too- help. Give me 3 months to prove my point and if there is no change by then I will be the one held fully accountable for it. I'm ready to accept the consequences of my decisions."  
Murmurs spread around the whole place, which were in conclusion silenced by the head alpha of the pack . "Very well then. You have no longer than 3 months in which you must succeed in changing this wildling. " he said  
" Understood."  
And so it began. Karina would go in Fionn's room every morning, tell him little something about the life of the villagers, how they behaved and how they did certain types of craft that contributed to some extent to the wellbeing of the pack, then she would take him to actually see it with his own eyes and maybe even try helping the craftsmen too. At the end of the day she would ask him different questions about what he did, how he felt- all so that he would open up at least a little bit to her and start interacting instead of only listening. At first Karina really did meet some difficulties- Fionn wouldn't listen to what she was saying, would easily get angry and storm off to somewhere. Because of this the girl decided to take things slowly and go with his own flow of progress. Thankfully it turned out to be the right path. Gradually he learned to control his animal instincts, temper and manners. Bit by bit the boy started willingly helping the villagers and the craftsmen with whatever they needed him for- worked diligently and gained their trust, although they didn't want to admit it just yet. It was really heartwarming for Karina how much he managed to change in such a short time. The two of them also advanced greatly in terms of communication with one another. So much as they would some days talk with hours about whatever came to their mind- never about the day he was found, however. The healer's adoptive daughter feared that would only break the established thin trust they had.  
Apparently the boy was not only very charming, but also had a great personality, which occasionally kept Karina wide awake with the so called "butterflies" in the stomach. She didn't want to come to terms with it, but it was inevitable- she was very much attracted to the handsome lad. Something about his understanding eyes, or was it the unforgettable smile of his that made her worries melt away whenever she was with him.  
These days Karina thought more often of her past than usual. Ever since she was brought here she wondered about what might have happened with her so that she can't recall any past memory of her childhood. Was she a part of another pack? Did she have parents? If yes, what were they like? Did she have any friends there? What happened 12 years ago? It's not like she didn't love her father- he hadn't left her side ever since day 1 and had raised her as his own. She was always thankful to him and made sure to not be a burden to him, as he was busy enough as it was with a position like his one. Still, for about 3 months now those questions haunted her every day to the point that she would cry herself to sleep.  
Fionn. That's when all those nightmares had started. Something was clearly triggered in her mind, but she just couldn't pinpoint what exactly. That's why she took it upon herself to muster the courage to speak on serious matters with him.  
....  
It was one morning at the end of the 3rd month time given to her that she finally decided that today some things must be better explained.  
"Good morning, Fionn! Got any plans for today?" Karina said, entering his room.  
"Good morning to you as well, m'lady" As he liked to jokingly call her. " No, nothing much. What about you? Are you going to make me do the chores for those grumpy old people again?"  
"Please refrain from talking like that. And no, actually that's not what I'm here for. I wanted to talk to you about something. Let's take a walk first, shall we?"  
"U-uh yeah, sure." Obviously a little confused and weary, he decided to not question further as she seemed very serious for some reason.  
They went for a stroll around the village which eventually led to the woods.  
" Fionn, do you ever feel like a part of you is missing? To be honest, I constantly do. You don't really know it, but like you I was not born into this pack. 12 years ago on a spring day just like this one, one of the villagers found me in the forest all alone. From what I've heard I was shaking uncontrollably and crying in my sleep, screaming incoherent things. They said that if I hadn't been brought here I might have been dead from the cold by the end the day. Thankfully that's when father stepped in and tried his best to save me. I remember I felt very afraid of those unfamiliar people at first and couldn't answer any of their questions. Now that I think about it- it wasn't just because of fear. I simply had no recollection of anything before that day. I kept asking myself the same questions those people wanted the answers to. At some point not only did they, but I as well gave up. Father decided to take me under his roof and teach me everything he knew about the world and to pass his knowledge about healing to me as his successor as he didn't have children on his own. Ever since then I almost felt like I belonged somewhere- like I found my place. But I think those were just lies to comfort myself. And that's when you came into the picture. All those haunting questions burn inside me yet again and I just can't stop feeling as if I know you from before. So what I'm asking of you is- please tell me what happened to you that day and your life before coming here. Please tell me if you by any chance know who am I."  
A few minutes later that in fact felt like hours Fionn nodded, cleared his throat, took a deep breath and began:  
" Alright then. I was born and raised in what you villagers call a "wildling pack" - we almost never settled at one place nor led a human lifestyle. Truth is that we just couldn't afford to do it- ever since I was little we were forced to run for our lives. The alpha, although he always took good care of us, would every so often get in trouble with the alpha of another pack, who in turn would unexpectedly attack us and force us to either fight for our territory or search for another one far enough from the enemy. That day was no different, except for the fact that our opponents were almost twice outnumbering us and were clearly thirsty for blood. The head alpha ordered me to evacuate the children, which I did. But then I thought of my parents and decided to go back - see if I can join the fight for their sake, to protect them. However, I came too late. First thing I saw when stepping into the bloody battlefield was my mother's dead body. My mother, whom everyone loved, my mother who raised me to be brave and to never feel regret, always to be proud of who and what I am, to stand firmly behind what I believe in. My mother was no longer here. Not long after that, maybe 1 or 2 bodies apart was my father. Why did all those innocent people have to die? So much anger rose inside of me that I felt something snap. The next thing I know is that I had already transformed and was going full in into the fight. That is when my memory ends, however. After that you found me, and the second I saw you I felt like you were someone I already knew. I decided to dismiss those thoughts because I just could have been hallucinating. After what you told me now, I'm starting to question myself. Where must have I seen you. Could it be... No. It's impossible.... "  
"What could be?? Please, Fionn, please tell me what's on your mind" Karina desperately wanted to know the answer to this mystery already.  
"There was this girl when I was younger. When I was just a foolish kid. Our families were friends and thus we were at first forced to get along. Soon after ,though, we became inseparable. We went everywhere together and never got into fights- or at least more than the normal for two 5 year olds. When our parents were around I heard something about mating, but at that age didn't understand what they meant, nor did I care honestly. She was my bestfriend and we always had our backs. On my sixth birthday she gave me a brooch as a present, that she apparently stole from her mother while she wasn't watching, because she didn't know what to get me and thought I would like it. Truthfully speaking, the brooch really was beautiful and to this day I still carry it around with me wherever I go. But then, when her birthday came around it so happened that we were again under the attacks of another pack. Everything erupted into chaos- people went for different directions out of our territory, just so that they could save themselves. From what I heard after that, my friend's parents did the same, and in result unfortunately found their deaths while trying to protect their daughter...I haven't seen her ever since that day- many people tried to persuade me to accept that she died as well, but I just couldn't lose hope...."  
He reached for something in his coat, pulled a small delicate brooch and put it in Karina's hands so that she could get a closer look.  
When the small golden accessory came in touch with her hand, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head which caused her to lose balance and eventually to fall to the ground.  
"Kari! Are you alright?" Fionn immediately kneeled down to try to help her but she motioned for him to not move.  
Memories came in one by one at the speed of lightning strikes. Many of them were filled with two strange faces smiling down at her. Were that her father and mother? Then she saw a small boy greatly resembling the male before her. What struck her was a memory of the two of them.  
It was a sunny autumn day and the two of them were running around, enjoying themselves and having fun. Just as Karina was managing to escape Fionn’s ticklish grasp on her they both witnessed something spectacular for them. They stood behind a tree so that they weren't much visible to the people just few meters away from them. There stood a boy and a girl, much older than them, but at the same time not as old as their parents. They were speaking in hushed voices and it seemed like the boy was trying to convince the girl of something. The part of his speech that they could clearly hear, but not fully understand was: "I choose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, ina heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you." They decided to imitate the pair in love and so every day Fionn would tell her those same words at least once, twice if she was having a hard time. Hearing it always cheered her up and, just as the grown up girl, she always tightly hugged her friend and whispered a quiet "me too" in his ear, what would cause Fionn to turn bright red every time without a fail.  
Suddenly the memory path ended.  
Karina looked up, only to be met with two worried hazel eyes accompanied with a pained facial expression. Without a second thought she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Just as she was closing the distance between them, she whispered "it's me" and then her lips crashed onto his soft ones, while tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. As they pulled apart pure shock was written all over Fionn's face. "It's...you. It's you!" He put his lips on her soft ones for one gentle, bittersweet kiss that held so much meaning for the both of them. " I finally found you again. Ever since we were kids I chose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you."  
Karina laughed at his reference, glad that he also remembered it. His eyes, however, somehow told her he may mean more than she thought he did by that. " Me too." She quietly whispered back.  
"Me too."


End file.
